When in doubt, RUN!
by Mellaaaxx
Summary: If my Mom taught me anything during the years I grew up, it's this. "When you are scared, be brave. When you're brave, you fight back.. But always remember, that when in doubt.. you run"
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This fan-fiction is only written for fun!  
No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:**

If my Mom taught me anything during the years I grew up, it's this. "When you are scared, be brave. When you're brave, you fight back.. But always remember, that when in doubt.. you run".  
She passed away, following her rules.  
There's only a few left to fight back, the war is far from over, it seems to have just begun, even though years have passed. My name's Hermione Granger, and I am still alive.

* * *

I was back, back at the place where this war started. Where my memories were just that, memories. It was the place where I could have graduated, and sealed my happy memories with that. But reality takes a turn on all of us. When we first stepped on to the Hogwarts Express, no wait..

The first time we got our Hogwarts Acceptance letter, then our fate was decided.

In my first year I would be all alone, waiting for people to notice me, and start hanging out, after that I would be one third of the Golden Trio, as they called it back then. We would try to save the world from Voldemort, in first and second year, and then in third saving an innocent man convicted to a murder he didn't commit. In fourth year Voldemort would come back into our lives and we would lose a friend. In fifth and second we would lose even more friends and have fate take us to even more dangerous times.

Seventh year was never there, the three of us would go hunting and desperately try to stay out of trouble, while having none contacts whatsoever.

In the end, if I tried to go back in time, all of what happened couldn't and wouldn't be changed, because it was all written, it all had to happen like that. Even if the end wouldn't be like we wanted it to be. Voldemort defeated once and for all, our best friends alive, and not dead.

Because that's what's exactly the opposite of what happened after all.

Three thirds of the Golden Trio, only one left behind to stop the War. And even though we were all older now, the pain of being left behind, the sorrow would still be there at the end of the day. It was something that sneaked up on you on the most desperate times.

The grief would never stop, it would get worse by the time you grieved enough for the people that already died and would have to start over for the new deaths.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This fan-fiction is only written for fun!  
No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:**

If my Mom taught me anything during the years I grew up, it's this. "When you are scared, be brave. When you're brave, you fight back.. But always remember, that when in doubt.. you run".  
She passed away, following her rules.  
There's only a few left to fight back, the war is far from over, it seems to have just begun, even though years have passed. My name's Hermione Granger, and I am still alive.

* * *

It wouldn't be the first time she thought of the Battle of Hogwarts as she studied the ruins of what Hogwarts once used to be. In fact, if she had gained money for all the times she had nightmares, flashbacks during attacks and just a thought of what happened, she would be richer than every human in the world.

Hogwarts' ruins was part of the landscape now, what were once the students that filled the halls with laughter were now either a warrior for the Dark or the Light, and now, 6 years into the war, the Light side hadn't gained any more members. It was a pity that who once believed that muggleborns had rights, now joined the Dark side.

Hermione would have understood if the new members, joining Voldemort's ranks, were born with the prejudice that their parents told them. Many of the Rebellion, who had noticed the increased number of their enemy had given up hope, fighting with only less determination.

Hermione, however, and the ones that _did _hope it would all be okay in the end, had been fighting with even more determination, trying to find a weak defense in Voldemort's protective circle.

It wasn't easy though.

Now, she was walking down the corridor of the Charms classrooms, stepping over ruins and trying to locate what she was told to find. Ginny had insisted she'd come with her, but she just wanted to have some alone time.

The last time she had been here, was when she was attacked during the Battle that continued after Harry died. The Rebellion had lost many members that day. A shiver ran down her spine as she saw half of the staircase shattered, skeletons buried either beneath the ruins or above it. There was a rotten smell in the air, making Hermione almost vomit from disgust.

Slowly, climbing over the ruins, she continued on the intact pieces of the staircase, to what used to be the 7th floor. She shivered as she walked to the only possible room still standing in Hogwarts and let out a shaky breath. The door, covered in dust and dirt, appeared to be as large as she had seen it the last time she was there, she stood before it and closed her eyes as she thought about the room she needed.

* * *

**A/N: sorry that it took so long :(  
It isn't really that long of a chapter, but I promise longer ones will come!  
My laptop didn't work for a month, so I couldn't put this chapter up for a while..  
Hopefully next week the next chapter will be finished, because my vacation is starting tomorrow, which will be helpful.**

**Thanks for reading!  
Much love, Mellaa :)**


End file.
